One In A Million
by Startail
Summary: Just a oneshot song fic between our Navigator and Skyknight. Thats right the pairing is AxP


Song: One In a Million by Miley Cyrus

Song: One In a Million by Miley Cyrus

Don't ask why i'm writing this when I have another story to finish but when I have an idea I have an idea and then they leave real fast so here it is. It changes settings and POV kinda fast sorry.

**One I a Million**

**The Condor**

Same boring day, same things happening. Finn playing his music to loud, Piper shouting at him to stop, Aerrow sighing and trying to break the quarrel up, Radarr with Finns hair gel, Junko eating who knows what, and finally Stork muttering to him self with earplugs in. Yep, same boring day, same stuff.. That was until a magnificent golden hawk flew into the hangar his huge wings throwing up dust from the corners of the hangar. It settled its self down and let out an ear piercing screech. The all turned away from their fighting or whatever they were doing and stared at the bird. Piper was the first to think and noticed that the bird had a note tied to its leg.

"How appropriate" muttered Finn "A hawk for the Storm Hawks"

"Quite Finn" Junko said

"It's a letter inviting us to the Sky Knight Dance" Piper said reading the letter out loud

"We actually got invited to that" Stork said removing his ear plugs

"Yeah that's like awesome man like no unofficial squadron has ever been invited." Fin screamed

"Calm down Finn it's just a dance where all the skyknights get together with their squadrons dance and talk."

" Your point is"

"Can we go" Junko asked

Aerrow turned to Piper "What do you think?"

"I don't care but it does sound like a good opportunity we may never get invited again."

"Alright guys were going"

"What about the bird it might contain some contagious disease."

"Stork the bird will leave in a minute calm down" Piper said shooing the bird away

"Stork set a course for Atmosia" Aerrow said walking to his room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **In Atmosia**

**Pipers POV**

"Do we really have to dress up fancy Piper?"

"Yes now quit complaining"

"Fine"

"You look good in that Finn so get out of it and go pay for it while I help the others'

One by one the male Storm Hawks bought their tuxes grumbling the whole time.

"Piper aren't you going to buy a dress?" Junko asked

"No"

"Why"

"I don't need to girls always have a dress on hand."

"Oh"

"Can we see it"

"No Finn"

"PPPPPPPlllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee." Finn said drawing it out

" I said no end of discussion"

"Fine be that way"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Dance**

**Aerrows Pov**

Me and the boys gasped when Piper stepped out of her room She was wearing a strapless dress that was the exact color of her hair, and it flowed down to the ground gracefully. Her hair was curled nicely.

"How do I look" she asked

"You look great Piper" Finn said

"Same thing Finn said" replied Junko

"You look Fine Piper" answered Stork

" Oh god she looks stunning but what can I say to her" "You look awesome Piper" he muttered his ears turning red.

"Thanks, lets get going" I heard her say

As we walked out of the Condor Finn came up beside me teasing me "What was up with the blush there Aerrow"

"Nothing"

"Don't hide it I saw your ears turn red when you looked at Piper"

"It was nothing"

"If you say so man" he said walking faster to catch up with Junko

"That was a close one" I whispered to myself "No one must find out about my crush"

"Hurry up you slow poke" I heard Piper from up ahead

I ran to catch up and saw that they were at the entrance to the dance waiting for me. I walked up and muttered "Sorry" and entered the dance with them.

Like everybody was there Starling, Harrier, The Rebel Ducks, The Third Degree Burners, Screaming Queens, basically everybody. Starling and Harrier came up to greet us. They were married now I remembered that much but I quite didn't care what happened in their lives so I never really paid attention to the news or gossip about them, my knowledge about most people was limited compared to Pipers to say the least. Harrier and I shook hands and started talking about skyknight stuff. I could see out of the corner of my eye Piper and Starling talking. Out of my other eye I could see Finn and Junko pigging out on the food. Stork well lets just say he was freaking out and was trying to act calm. Harrier brought me out of my thoughts by patting my shoulder. "Huh" I said turning to him

"Well me and Starling set up a surprise for you tonight just wait and see its at towards the end of the dance" with that said he winked and walked off with Starling

"You never know how popular we were until every skyknight and their squadron come up and says hi and knows all about what you have done. Even Piper made a comment on that. Everybody must have greeted us."

After the greeting ended I learned from a friend called Xerxes, that because I'm a skyknight I had to dance the last song of the night with some one. Not fun at all. He continued on to say "And if I had to dance with somebody it be that pretty lady over that way" pointing to Piper who was talking to some famous skyknight.

I sighed and replied "that's your opinion and mine says I can't dance with her"

"Really just you wait and see, but please do take my advice"

"Okay maybe I will" I said in defeat

"Now that's a good lad" he said and walked off

It seemed to take forever but the end of the dance rolled around. The singer came on to stage and started talking.

"okay folks this song here is dedicated to all those skyknight seeking their one in a millions. This here song is for only those to dance too."

The lights dimmed and I looked around skyknights were choosing their dance partners and going out on to the stage. I looked around and spotted Piper walking towards me.

"Hey don't you have to go out there skyknight"

"Yes, but lets see who here would dance with me" I said a smirk spreading on my face

"I don't know" was her reply

"I pick you" I said and led a surprised Piper out on to the dance floor

"It's a slow song folks" the announcer said then the song started

_How did I Get Here_

_I turned Around And There You Were_

_Didn't Think Twice_

_Or Rationalize_

We danced slowly about the room, me leading, her following. My mind thinking "oh my god what's this funny feeling I'm having."

"It must be love I thought. Oh god I have a crush now."

_But Somehow I Knew_

_There was more than just chemistry _

_I mean I Know you were Kinda Into Me_

_But I Figured It's To Good To Be True _

Another part of mine told me it had always been there and somehow I new that part of me was right.

"Thank you for dancing with me Piper"

"It was nothing Aerrow you're my friend scratch that my best friend and that's what best friends are for"

I Said Pinch Me

Wheres The Catch This Time

Can't Find A Single Cloud In The Sky

Help Me Before I Get Used To This Guy

People all around the room were watching us dance. I didn't know that at first but they were all waiting for something to happen, the thing that I never saw coming.

_They Say That Good Things Take Time_

_But Really Great things Happen_

_In The Blink Of An Eye_

My heart was racing and I was pretty sure that I was blushing and that Piper was too.

_Thought The Chances To Meet Someone Like You_

_Were A Million To One_

_I'm Believin' (O Woah)_

_Your One In A Million_

"One in a million that's what we are, we are the Storm Hawks and we are One in a million" I was thinking

_All This Time I Was Lookin For Love_

_Tryin' To Make Things Work_

_They Weren't Good Enough Till I Thought I'm Through_

_Said I'm Done_

_Then Someone Into The Arms Of The One_

"This is what love feels like I though. A funny feeling that you get inside that makes you feel so awkward"

_Your Makin Me Laugh About The Silliest Stuff_

_Said That I'm Your Diamond In The Rough _

_When I'm Mad At You_

_You Pull Out Your Velvet Glove_

_I Feel Drunk And I'm Sober_

_And I'm Smiling All Over_

_Every Time I See That Sparkle In Your Eye_

That awkward feeling that I have been having took over. "You know you look beautiful tonight Piper"

"I do" was her response

"Yep you do"

_They Say That Good Things Take Time_

_But Really Great Things Happen_

_In The Blink Of An Eye_

_Thought The Chances To Meeting Someone Like You_

_Were A Million To One_

_I'm Believin" (O Woah)_

_You're One In A Million… One In A Million_

"Pipers One in a million" I thought leading her around the room. I could feel the stares of envious boys on my back

_All This Time A Was Lookin For Love_

_Tryin' To Make Things Work_

_They Weren't Good Enough Till_

_I Thought I'm Through_

_Said I'm Done_

_Then Someone Into The Arms Of The One_

"This Feelings real it really is" I thought I could see Harrier, Starling, and Xerxes smiling at us as we danced by

_I Feel Drunk But I am Sober_

_And I'm Smilin All Over_

_Every Time I See That Sparkle In Your Eye_

"Hey Piper, Can I tell You Something"

"Yeah"

_They Say That Good Tings Take Time_

_But Really Great Things Happen _

_In A Blink Of An Eye_

_Thought The Chances To Meeting Someone Like You_

_Were A million To One_

_I'm Believing (O Woah)_

_You're One In A Million … One In A Million_

_All This Time I Was Lookin For Love_

_Tryin' To Make Things Work_

_They Weren't Good Enough Till _

_I Thought I'm Through_

_Said I'm Done_

_Then Someone Into The Arms Of The One_

_You're One In A Million_

"You're my one in a million" with that said I leaned in and gave her a kiss

The whole crowd cheered they knew it was going to happen. They had seen it by the way the two acted around each other.

We broke apart to cheering as the music ended and whispered in my ear "You're my one in a million too"

Hope you like the story if you have any ideas for new ones or for my other story please tell me. Please review.

Startail


End file.
